User talk:Emitewiki2
All my older messages (#1-101) are all moved here. RE: The unwarm welcome No, that was not me. If you examine Ultra625's talk page history, you will notice that no one has edited the page under my username, "Random-storykeeper". If you go further to compare revisions, you will also clearly see that Ultra625 has written all this him/herself. I don't know what's gotten into the user, well, actually I might. A lot of the user's edits were adding trivial content, which was removed because it was not appropriate for the Wiki. All I know is that evidence should not clearly point towards me writing mean comments on the user's talkpage. 06:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Short Pages Hello Emitewiki2! About the short pages of Ribbit, yeah, I think they need more information but what can I do? I thought that it would be great if there was less missing information in the wiki and I created the pages... and thank you for making me notice that what I did is wrong, but if we can make articles bigger, then let me know please! I just wanted to do the things correctly but now I see that I can't. I also wanted you to know that I'm not upset because of your message but I just want the things to be presentable to everyone who reads the articles. I'm very sorry, I'm not making new pages anymore until now. ' 'JuanJLF 16:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Signature Hi! I noticed that you're still substituting the entire template code as your signature when you sign posts. Have you tried putting |— Emitewiki2 (talk)}} in your custom signature box? Make sure you copy the entire code above. Hopefully it will allow your signature's template code to show up rather than the entire template's code, which could be a drag to look at in source mode. :P 08:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Check out my new blog post! 11:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog, again It's supposed that the link links to my new blog post: User blog:Santiago González Martín/What do you think? 17:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Finished Now, your sig is updated! 18:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) How long RFAs last + JPG vs. PNG I think I mentioned this to you when you commented on my blog post about the release of the request for adminship page. Right now, because of the small amount of users on this Wiki, the request process will last for two weeks (fourteen days) at least. Then a bureaucrat (NOBODY) will decide if you succeed or not. Right now you'll be waiting another five more days until the verdict can be decided. And about the jpg: it would be much preferrable if you uploaded pictures in the png format, however, if you can't, it's not that big of a deal, as long as people can tell what the picture is. So yes, upload pictures in the png format rather than jpg. 02:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Replacing images again, I see? Is it all right if I revert the image used on Space Squids (Rockitty) to the old one? It's just that the new one you replaced it with is a JPG image, and it's rather blurry. I'd like to keep it to the first revision unless you can find a better (preferrably PNG) shot. 18:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Paint.NET and GIMP are available for legal free download on the internet and are open source. GIMP is second only to Adobe Photoshop, however it is buggy on my PC so I use Paint.NET. I have never seen a paint editor that doesn't let you save images in the .png format, and if one does, it must be a quite crap. 10:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) If you can't save the images in .png, and they give you the option to save them in .gif, save them in .gif. Gif single frame images are exactly the same as .pngs. Your image will not be made a .gif when you save it as .gif. Cats!!! Thats great you got a kitten. I got my cat as a Kitten to! Also the mother cat was probably angry beacause most mothers are very protective over their children (Same for humans). I wish I could have another kitten:( So why are there to emitwikis? Do you have a brother and thats why? Grammar Cat 20:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sig What changes do you want to do in the sig? 17:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry X-Mas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! 17:29, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Transparent images and U Uhh... Gimp2. My walkthrough is here. If you have any trouble, send me a message. -- 15:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fan-art click on the picture. User: Zt-freak Your question answered Hello Emitewiki2! I am NOBODY2, NOBODY's programmed robot. Do you like Mudkips? Wait... error... error, this is about notifying of answered question. Must use give link... use proper grammer... give link...give link... conclusion made. Your queastion has been answered at Nitrome:How to make Transparent Images/Gimp2#Criticism. Error...error... error...unproper grammar...unproper grammar...must fix link...fixing link. Fixed. Your <#$-fixword-remove*a>question has been answered! Click here. Job done... signing off... -- 17:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) DeviantART Oh, thank you. =) I think I found your deviantART account. Are you Emite-Nitrome? Otherwise, it'll be kind of...embarassing knowing I'm being all friendly with the wrong person. xD 20:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC)